Prince Grenyerd Green
Prince Green (usually called Prince Grenyerd) is the Ruler of Mercury in the Earth (Second Interworlds War) series. in his Royal quarters, on his flagship Hermes in orbit around Mercury, Inner Planets, Solar System, Milky Way, Universe, so on, so forth. Blah.]] =Overview= Prince Grenyerd Green is a good ruler, usually doing the best he can. His advisor was a man called Chamberlain, but he died in 5008. Most people think that Grenyerd is his last name and title (even the people of Mercury), but it is in fact his first name. The name in his records is Prince Grenyerd Green Raymond II (Green being his mother's name, and Raymond being his surname). =Personality and Behavior= This man can be a bit eccentric, sometimes emotional. He is obssessed with Billiards and Sandwiches, but it does not hinder his ability to rule. He doesn't want more land or power, he only wants to keep Mercury safe and sound. =Powers= Mercury's army is average-sized (although he boasts about it as if it were as powerful as all the planets multiplied by one hundred), but it is effective. They have organized systems, strategies and operations, Hailey's Comet being one of them. Prince Grenyerd's power comes through political intelligence, and his starship the Hermes, is one of the best made in the solar system (but never the best). =Weakness= He is obssessed with Pool and Sandwiches... Too bad, so sad. =Biography= Born in 4968, Prince Grenyerd Green Raymond II is the grandson of Emperor Grenyerd Green Raymond I, and the son of King Madagascar Roland Baseball Hockey Raymond XXVIII (do you notive how the rulers' titles downsized from Emperor to Prince?). His mother is a supermodel from Neptune named Poseidonna Green. She is not at all related to Emperess Tabledonna Green, Grenyerd's grandmother. Grenyerd was raised as Prince, as the tradition on Neptune is to lower the ruler's status as the generations go on. When the ruler's name reaches Roadkill, the royal house is given to a different Mercurial family. The Prince was raised with a servant without a name, who was known as Chamberlain (death in 5008). When his parents died in an accident at Space Mountain in Walt Disney Planet, Asteroid Belt, he became the ruler. From then on, stuff happened, and nowadays, he is still doing stuff with other people who are doing other stuff. Thus is the life of a Ruler (whether it be a God, a Demi-God, an Angel, a Messiah, a Pope, an Emperor, a King, a Prince, a President, a Prime Minister, a Duke, a Baron, a Doctor, a Sheriff, an Officer, a Librarian, a Technician, a Average-Joe, a Average-Bob, a Peasant, a Homeless-Person, a Beggar, a Politician, a Lawyer, or Roadkill. Lawyer and Roadkill can be interchanged. The 25 ranks of the rulers of Mercury). That's about it, I guess. =Related articles= * The Demise! * Virus and Trojan, bringers of Doom * Allies? * Mars, planet of War (where he was first introduced) Category:War On Earth